


The Other Side

by effinsusie



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Lemon, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance, Sesskag - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effinsusie/pseuds/effinsusie
Summary: In which Sesshoumaru is forced to reassess his values
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 271
Collections: Canon SessKag - Post-Canon





	The Other Side

It had been long enough.

His weekly visits to Rin had never lasted nearly this long. But even though he had been lingering progressively later on his last three trips, he could feel his welcome wearing thin this time.

Kaede would never be so bold as to ask him to leave. But though his young ward was pleased at his lasting presence, her second drawn out yawn in 10 minutes told him it was well past the girl’s bedtime.

The old woman shifted in her seat uncomfortably, repressing a yawn herself as she stretched her cramping muscles. The dutiful chaperone, she would not allow herself rest until her hut was youkai-free. Not that she didn’t trust him, but Sesshoumaru was a powerful demon. And she didn’t get to be village miko by sleeping on the job.

But she wasn’t the priestess who was causing his frustrations.

It had been nearly a month since his last contact with Kagome, and it was not by his doing.

The schoolgirl from the future usually made a point to stop by whenever he came into town. If only just to say hi, but more often for longer visits. But something changed during their last encounter.

A month ago, he was in between visits to Rin when a large dragon demon from the south started making trouble on his lands. It was not a youkai of nobility, or even of above average intelligence. But he made Sesshoumaru’s radar as he began accumulating power through a few recent brutal attacks.

He wasn’t concerned at first, as the dragon saw to extinguishing a few troublemakers on the demon lord’s shit list. But once he started encroaching on human villages and attacking innocent civilians, the daiyoukai decided it was time to finally step in.

He caught up to him in Inuyasha’s Forest, only to find him in the midst of battle with his half-brother’s pack. Inuyasha himself was nowhere to be found, and he would learn later that he had been occupied some distance away with the dead priestess who had affixed him to the tree 50 years ago.

Mikos were fairly uncommon in these parts. As a demon, he wondered how it was that he suddenly came to be in the company of three. He decided that the half-breed was entirely to blame.

With his aid, his brother’s pack had been victorious. As a result, a small celebration was held in the modest hut that the slayer shared with the monk.

Sesshoumaru was not normally one for libations. But monks were well known for their intoxicating brews. The married couple kept a stock of several potent alcohols, and a select few were quite popular among demons he knew to partake.

He indulged, accepting a small cask of the stuff, and sipping it slowly throughout the evening. It was a balmy summer night, and when the dwelling became too stuffy, the party moved outside to the small bonfire they had built.

Miroku and Sango had long gone to bed, but Kagome remained outside by the fire; sitting with Sesshoumaru as they finished their drinks.

He had just finished telling her a particularly amusing story from the days of his youth that had the young miko in stitches, and he couldn’t help but realize how alluring she appeared as the flames licked her profile and illuminated her beckoning features.

A long moment of silence ensued once her laughter died down, and her lips suddenly appeared very welcoming. He slowly inched forward, dipping his head to reach her; and by the kami if she wasn’t doing the same.

Right before they met in the middle however, not much more than a hairsbreadth away, he halted.

A moment of weakness, perhaps encouraged by the monk’s intoxicating brew, nearly saw him crossing a line which he never thought he’d have to remind himself not to traverse.

Though he found he had not regarded humans so distastefully as of late, he still considered fraternizing beyond simple friendships completely unacceptable.

Demons and humans should not intermingle. It was what his father had taught him as a boy. And though his sire would eventually throw his convictions to the wind, Sesshoumaru vowed he never would. Inu no Taisho was well aware of the consequences of engaging in such behavior, and look where it got him. Perhaps if he had exercised stronger will and better caution, he would not have met such a disgraceful end.

Sesshoumaru would never be so weak as to ignore the lessons of his rigorous upbringing. Though, he had to admit, he never in a million years would have considered he would ever be tempted to.

He left after that, and would not return to the village until a few days later when it was time for his customary visit. He had expected the miko would stop by to greet him as she always did. But though he made a point of staying a little later than normal, it became clear she would not.

He had assumed she was embarrassed, and he could understand that. She was a shy girl, but she would get over it.

But when the next visit came and went with no sign of Kagome, he elected to stay longer still. At that point he considered that instead of being bashful, she may be harboring some resentment. It was possible she was angry with him for refusing her. Or perhaps even for initiating in the first place. Either way, it was not his concern. He was confident she would come to her senses eventually.

But this time, when she had denied him her company yet again, he decided he felt affronted.

There were not many who he enjoyed spending any measure of time with. None actually, if he were being perfectly honest. But the miko, he found, was an acceptable companion.

She was interesting, and amusing. And respectful, without being dull about it. He counted her as a friend. And he found himself missing the social outlet he had acquired in the young time traveler. Her weekly visits soothed him, and helped him recharge. Without her to ground him after his week of burdensome duty, he found himself growing irritable. Edgy. There was more than one demon who would know his wrath as he took out his frustrations, perhaps more forcefully than was necessary.

Enough was enough, he decided. Kaede was grateful when he finally bid his farewells, and closed the distance between her hut and the miko’s.

Before he reached his destination, he found her. She was on her knees in the grass, arching her back dramatically as she held herself in position. He arched an eyebrow at the provocative display, before recognizing what she had explained to him before was her form of physical training. Yoga, if he recalled correctly.

He watched a moment, as she reversed her stance. Eyes still closed, she bent herself forward, and his gaze was held hostage a moment as he took in the expanse of her neck. It called to him welcomingly, and he was reminded of the similar pull of her lips to him on that night by the fire. He shook himself mentally, and cleared his throat to gain her attention.

He wasn’t expecting a parade. But he considered he would get some form of warm greeting from the girl, as she had usually done.

But he was miffed as he received no more than a side-eyed glance, and he thought he detected mild irritation in her aura.

“Hi,” she offered simply, but refused to break from her task.

He was displeased at her distraction, but opted to respond civilly. At least for now.

“This One has completed his visit with Rin. I am returning West.”

Perhaps she had been preoccupied and forgotten, he surmised. He expected her to engage him now that he had informed her of her error. But, to no avail.

“Okay,” she replied dismissively, and he felt his jaw click.

“Why have you not made the journey? Has the older miko done something to upset you?”

He knew she was likely avoiding him. But he wanted her to voice it without the indignity of him asking outright.

“I’ve been busy.”

He fixed her with an accusing glare.

“Obviously,” he intoned sarcastically.

“Physical training is important. I know you never skip a morning with your swordplay.”

“Morning is a superior time for such things. Perhaps you would do well to allot that time for your training, as opposed to late day, when This One is in the vicinity.”

“Well, maybe you could visit earlier,” she imparted dryly. He called her bluff.

“Are you suggesting that if I did, you could see your way to making our appointments?”

Her expected silence told him all he needed to know.

“Why are you avoiding This Sesshoumaru?”

She finally broke with a huff, letting her disciplined form relax into a slight slouch.

“You know why.”

“I do not. Tell me.”

She never thought Sesshoumaru would be bothered by the silent treatment. And she definitely never thought he would be the one to force her into talking.

It was clear there was no point in engaging in clipped conversation with the daiyoukai. He was always quite efficient at being annoying.

“Why should I? Since you insist on just acting like it never happened.”

He eyed her with his bored expression.

“Like what never happened?”

Point proven, she rolled her eyes.

“We almost kissed.”

“Yet, we did not.”

“And why is that?” she asked, her question dripping with accusation.

“Because at least one of us was able to come to _his_ senses.”

She creased her brow at his assessment.

“I don’t think its senseless to do something that both of us obviously want.”

He adopted his lordly tone, condescending and authoritative, as he lifted his chin defiantly.

“That is where you are wrong, miko. If I had wanted it, it would have been done.”

“Such bullshit!” she accused, pounding her fists in the grass beside her. “You might be able to fool yourself, but you can’t fool me. I was there. I saw it in your eyes. What are you afraid of?”

He refused to be baited, but he hadn’t the conviction to debate her claim. Instead, he chose to reason with her, with his confident assurances.

“Even if it was, it can never come to pass. Some things cannot be changed.”

“Yes they can,” she insisted. “You just have to be brave enough to change them.”

She was baiting him again, but this time he opted to battle.

“I have no desire to change them. I prefer us to remain friends. Nothing more.”

“We are not friends. Isn’t that what you are always insisting?”

She wasn’t wrong. He had been quite resistant to the idea. But it would be a lie to insist that they had not grown closer over the recent months. He had admitted to himself that he counted her as a friend. Had he ever told her as much? Perhaps, to his folly, he had not.

“Yet you always insisted that we are.”

She shook her head.

“I don’t want to be friends. I’ve got friends.”

“I do not.”

Any other time, that statement would have tugged at her heartstrings. It would have been enough to do her in. But not anymore. When she realized he might desire her as she did him, but refused to act on it because of some inadequacies he found with her race, he caused her more pain than any she had known. She didn’t want a friend who could do such a thing to her.

She steeled herself.

“That doesn’t surprise me. Friends open up to each other. Friends don’t judge each other based on their species. Friends don’t hurt each other.” He let her continue, but he wished to the kami she would stop. “I’m sorry, but forcing me to ignore my feelings because you refuse to lower yourself... it’s just too painful for me. I’ve been jerked around enough by your brother. I’m not going through that again.”

He tried to think of anything he could say, but his useless mind supplied him with nothing.

Couldn’t she understand that it just couldn’t be done? Why would this woman not listen to reason?

How he wished he could go back and refuse that cask of alcohol. For he was certain, that without it, he would never have played so closely with fire. He just wanted to go back to the way things had been a month ago. Back when life had been much kinder to him.

“We are not friends, Sesshoumaru. Not anymore. So you’ve got to decide what we will be.” There was a sadness in her features that he had not recognized in some time. Had he done that? How could he make it stop?

“You can choose to ignore your feelings. Ignore mine. And if that’s what you want, then there is nothing I can do to stop you. But if you do, then I don’t want to see you. Ever.” All he could do was listen, as a foreign panic made its way through his veins. No one had ever spoken to him this way. No one had ever been close enough to.

“We will not have any more contact on purpose, because it is too hard on me. I can’t go on looking at you, talking to you, knowing there is something there that you just refuse to acknowledge, just because you refuse to break some stupid promise you made to yourself a million years ago. If you want me to be nothing to you, then that is exactly what I will be.”

Something came over her features then. A brightness, that lifted his hopes and his spirits. She smiled, and his heart swelled.

“Or, we can give this a try. You can forget your stupid pride, and do what you know in your heart you want to do. It will be scary, and dangerous. And it will be wonderful and fun and amazing, too. It could be. But we won’t find out, unless you're willing to cross that line. Don’t let your fears hold you back. You might live to regret it.”

She was giving him an ultimatum, and the prospect enraged him. He took no issue with her personally, and found her in no way distasteful. Such things just weren’t done. At least, they should not be. He knew what she wanted from him. But as much as he might like to appease her, it was something he just couldn’t do. She needn’t sever all ties with him, however. Not over this.

“Miko, I cannot,” he insisted firmly. It was what she had been expecting. She bowed her head a moment in resignation, before lifting her chin high once again.

“Then I guess I have my answer.”

He looked determined, and helpless, as she rose to her feet and made to leave. But before she did, she allowed herself to take him in one last time.

“I know you think you’re being strong by denying yourself like this, but you’re wrong,” she decided to inform him. “It’s not your strength that keeps you from crossing lines, but your weakness. Strength is what allows you to traverse into the unknown. Despite what anyone may believe. When will you admit that you are not infallible? Do you even realize that?”

He answered her with silence, and she sighed in defeat.

She walked up to him then. He froze when she grabbed a large spike on his armor; using it to aid her ascent as she stretched up on tippy toes. She brushed her lips lightly against his cheek, before pressing closer to whisper softly in his ear.

“Goodbye, Sesshoumaru.”

She turned on him and left, without a backward glance.

And he could only watch her go.

* * *

The next month passed with even more difficulty than the last.

He respected the miko’s wishes that he remain out of her proximity. That’s not to say he hadn’t lingered in the village now and again, hoping for a ‘chance’ encounter. Unfortunately, it would never come to be.

Her absence in his life had been weighing on him like a boulder, and after a couple of weeks, he began taking to his drink with more abandon than he had previously.

Definitely more than he should be having when tracking down dangerous demons in his lands. But when word of a troublesome bear youkai lurking near Inuyasha’s Forest reached his ears, he was all too eager to seek out the offender.

When he arrived, there was no sign of the bear. So, he decided, the prudent thing to do would be to wait until it showed. Finding purchase at the base of a tree near the huts, he pulled out his flask to enjoy a few sips while he waited for his opponent to finally appear.

He was certain she could sense him. He was sure releasing enough of his youki to alert her to his presence. But just like his previous attempts, she proved steadfast in her conviction to pretend he no longer existed.

He was sure he would have been brooding. But the effects of the alcohol aided in lifting his spirits exponentially. That was the point, he surmised.

He allowed his mind to wander as he errantly philosophized, which was probably why he didn’t notice his mark approaching on his left. Finally aware of his presence, he slid his eyes toward the youki.

“Bear,” he greeted casually, yet did not deign to rise. The low-level demon took the opportunity to pounce, striking the demon lord in the chest and sending him flying through the tree.

He registered the pain mildly as confusion washed over him. Looking down at the hole in his chest, he immediately realized why.

‘Did I forget to don my armor? Impossible. This One must have chosen not to, as such a pathetic demon is not a threat.’

Looking from his wound and back ahead of him, the bear demon was before him once more. He vaguely considered he would do well to draw his sword. But his reaction time had slowed, and his opponent was approaching him with unanticipated speed.

He thought for half a second that this demon may out draw him. But once only an inch from his face, he let out a horrible scream, and disintegrated into dust right as his feet.

Sesshoumaru looked up dazedly. And once the body of the bear was no longer in front of him, he was allowed to take in the fierce image of the Shikon Miko. She held her bow in front of her, with her arm bent back from just releasing her arrow.

“So you do exist,” he quipped. “This One was beginning to believe you were perhaps a figment of his imagination.”

“What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?” She lowered her bow, and moved to retrieve her spent arrow from the ashes.

He watched her bend low, and wondered briefly how she was able to battle in such a long kimono.

As she returned her arrow to her quiver, he tried to remember if she had always been so muscular.

‘She must have been training. Idle, perhaps?’

“I was here to kill a bear demon. But it seems you have beaten me to it.” He gestured to it lazily, and she registered that something was off about him. But she was too distracted by her annoyance to dwell on it.

“Yeah, right. I assume that is the only reason you are here?” she accused. He lifted an eyebrow.

“Should I have another reason?”

“I don’t know. You tell me.” She eyed him suspiciously. “You think I haven't noticed your aura skulking around the past couple of weeks. I thought I made myself clear.”

“Crystal, miko.” He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes.

Her eyes widened as she got a better sniff of him.

“Are you drunk?”

“No. Are you offering?”

“Good lord. And where is your armor?”

“Didn’t need it.” He lifted a shoulder dismissively.

“Clearly. Well, come on. I can’t leave you out here like this.”

Though she vowed not to entertain his nonsense any longer, she elected to give him a hand. With the gaping wound in his chest and his inebriated state, it was obvious he needed somewhere safe to sleep it off. She briefly wondered if he had sustained the injury on purpose, so that her moral compass would force her to help him. The thought had her feeling testy.

He rose with her aid, and she led him back to her hut from her place under his arm.

Getting him inside, she guided him to her bed where he crashed noisily on his back.

She took his swords from him and placed them on the floor, before wetting a rag and bringing it to him. She sat on the edge of the bed beside him, and began tugging at his clothes.

His obi was loosened before parting his shirt. She untucked the fronts to separate them, and did a double take as she assessed his condition.

He smiled up at her as he misjudged her perusal.

“See something you like, miko?”

She crinkled her brow, unamused.

“You’ve already healed.”

The hole in his chest mere moments ago had already mended itself, and she cursed the unfairness of rapid demon healing.

“Inuyasha would have taken days to recover.”

“I am not some lowly half demon.” The statement was more haughty than snide.

“So you keep reminding me.”

She stood from the bed and crossed to discard her rag.

“You can stay here tonight. You are in no condition to be out there. But I want you to leave when you wake up. I’m gonna go stay with Sango and Miroku.”

“You will stay,” he demanded. She countered him firmly.

“I already told you, I can’t be around you anymore.”

“You already are,” he reasoned. “Grant this one just a moment more. Sit.” It was another command, and he seemed to catch himself. “Please.”

With a resigned huff, she crossed back to him and sat on the edge of the bed.

She found his bare chest distracting, so she reached over him to fasten it shut. But before her hands made contact with the silk, he halted her by grabbing her wrist.

His grip was not tight, but when she tried to reclaim her appendage, he was able to hold it firm.

She tugged back once again, but he refused to relinquish his hold. Instead, he opted to rub his thumb gently along the top of her hand.

She paused, allowing herself to enjoy the feel of him for only a moment. But when she looked back at him with the intention of insisting he release her, the longing in his eyes caused her to falter.

“My father raised me to believe that ningen and youkai could never fraternize. That they must never. Imagine my surprise when he disregarded a lifetime of training to give himself completely to a human woman.” He never talked about his father, but she knew the story. She didn’t want to encourage him, but she found it hard to demand that the normally closed off demon remain silent.

“It turns out he had been correct. Allowing himself to fall into that ningen’s arms had proven to be a weakness. He was the strongest demon that ever was. But resigning himself to protect her meant he had to give his own life.” She knew why Sesshoumaru was the way that he was. Inuyasha had to bear the brunt of his displeasure regarding his father’s actions. But it was not a worthy excuse. Still, she was captivated by his willingness to share something so personal with her, so she continued to listen.

“Had he only ignored his desires to have her, he would not have been compelled to let himself fall in the manner which he did. I will not be so foolish.” He gripped her wrist tighter. She could tell he was fighting with himself.

“His death was the ultimate lesson. I saw firsthand what can come from forging such bonds with a mortal. I cannot let his death be in vain. I, Sesshoumaru, will not allow such a fate to befall me.” She had heard enough. He had already explained how he felt about it. She didn’t need the backstory. It wouldn’t change things between them. When she attempted to stand, he pulled her back down.

“What kind of hypocrite would I be?” he demanded, finally meeting her eyes. “After all I have professed. With all I have believed, and known to be true of it. How could I go back on that now? My pride will not allow it. I refuse to cross that line. I am unable.” There was a desperation in his tone that was beginning to scare her. She tried to reclaim her arm once more.

“Let me go.”

“I need you to do it,” he told her firmly, but there was a softness there too.

When she looked in his eyes, they held a plea to match his tone.

“What?”

“I need you to cross that line for me. Come to get me.”

She stilled her struggling as she registered his meaning. Time stopped with her, and they regarded each other for a long silent moment, until he issued his gentle command.

“Take me to the other side.”

She froze at his request. Almost as if she hadn’t heard him. But she had. She knew what he needed from her, and what he was offering in return.

And she knew what this would mean for him.

He had spent his whole life- centuries- adhering to a strict code that had been ingrained in him since birth. A set of ethics which not only he had held himself to, but everyone else as well.

Going back on that now would be admitting he was wrong. But it was more than that. It would be admitting that he had wronged every other he had ever condemned for feeling in a way which he felt right now.

It was a blow to his pride, to his honor, to cross this line he was begging her to cross. That was why he needed her to do it.

But for her, he was willing to forgo all he had believed in. To call himself a fool and a hypocrite, and admit his mistake. He could come this far, but could not go farther. He could hand her the tools to degrade him so brutally, but he could not do it himself. But she could. She would.

At her hesitation, he took the wrist he held in his hand and placed it against his bare chest. She looked into his eyes, full of desperation and wanting, and allowed him to see the gratitude in her own.

His heated skin pulsed under her touch, and she scratched her nails against him, causing a pleased hiss to escape his lips. He reveled in the distraction he found in the pain.

Leaning over him, she descended slowly; grabbing his jaw in her free hand and finally crashing her lips onto his.

He made no move to stop her this time, and was unresponsive at first. He was merely contented to relax, and allow her to coax him.

But her soft kiss soon became hungry, as she deepened it harshly. Pressing her mouth against his with more force, he finally opened his to her and found her tongue with his own.

He threaded his claws in her hair, pulling her to him more forcefully, and he enjoyed the taste of her. The texture.

In the desperation, the kiss became sloppy. They licked outer lips and teeth, and moved their heads with no synchronization or plan.

When he released her hand at his chest to grab the other side of her face, she ran it down his stomach to tug at the tie of his obi.

Having trouble with just one hand, she brought her other down to aid her. Once she solved the knot, she broke the kiss, and pulled his hakama down just enough to expose his undergarment.

They both panted hard as she returned to her seated position above him. She instructed him silently to remove his fundoshi, and he complied; while she untied her own obi and used her hand to part her kimono down the middle.

It still hung off her shoulders as she pressed herself against him. And his pants were still only pulled down to mid-thigh. But the parts that were exposed felt warm and wonderful against the other, and she resumed their previous kiss with reignited fervor.

While he was unrushed, almost lazy in his movements, she attacked him with a desperate urgency. It was almost as if she thought he would flee if given the chance. He would receive no reprieve from her body’s assault on his person, for she was afraid if he was given a moment to reconsider, he would do just that.

Their hands roamed all over as they kissed each other’s mouths, and cheeks, and jaws. And when she ground into him needfully; he responded in kind, before easily flipping their positions so he could press down on her with his weight.

She felt the head of his cock brushing teasingly at her entrance, and the sensation had her quiver with anticipatory yearning. She wrapped her legs around his waist to encourage his intrusion, and propping on his knees only slightly to gain the leverage that he needed, he quickly answered her request with a slow thrust forward.

He groaned as he filled her; sheathed to the hilt in her warm, wet heat. And she cried out wantonly in grateful relief as she felt him broaden her walls to make room for his girth.

But once fully inside her, he did not move. He lined his face up with hers as he braced himself with a forearm on each side of her head, and waited for her to open her eyes.

When she did, she was startled, but wonderfully so. His expression lay raw, bearing all for her to see. And the softness in his golden depths caused her heart to pinch pleasingly within her breast.

He took a moment to brush wayward bangs from her eyes, smoothing them meticulously with each of his hands.

He dipped down, rubbing the tip of his nose to hers, before kissing it briefly. She giggled at the action as he pressed another kiss to the corner of her mouth, and the response caused her grip around him to tighten in a tantalizing way.

The kisses ran down her jawline, stopping at her ear for a quick nibble, before continuing their tingling path down the side of her neck and throat. The warmth of his skin was soothing as she felt it rub against her cheek.

She lifted her chin to bare herself to him more fully, and he rewarded her by gifting her with more open mouth kissed on his way to her collar bone.

The sensation caused her already full center to ache, and she responded by grinding against him, encouraging his movement.

He finally appeased her, rolling his hips forward in long, slow strokes. And when she squeezed her legs around him tighter, he grabbed a hip in his claws and gave a squeeze of his own. The prickles he left in the side of her ass barely broke skin, and she welcomed the pleasing pain with an appreciative groan.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to hold herself tighter to him as he rutted. She would hiss as he removed himself almost completely with each retreat, and follow with a violent moan as he encased himself in her fully again.

His deep throated groans would meet in time with hers; a pleasurable chorus that served as the soundtrack to their love making.

When her cries became more frantic, he prepared for her release. And he timed his final thrust perfectly, filling her completely as she curled her toes, and clamped down around him fantastically.

She grabbed him tight as he held still, remaining fully sheathed inside her as she came down from her high. And once she relaxed and lay her head back against the bed, he withdrew his face just far enough to take hers in completely.

They both panted as he remained inside her, still hard, and waiting for permission to continue his movements.

“Are you-” he breathed out, perspiration accumulating on his brow. She smiled, scooting backward as she pushed him back. He allowed her to remove herself from him, and for a moment he thought she would retreat. But when she got up on her knees, she proceeded to remove her kimono- still dangling from her shoulders- and discard it to her side.

He did the same, shedding his own half rendered garment as she turned from him. She threw a saucy look over her shoulder as she bent down on all fours, wiggling her behind slightly in a teasing anticipation.

He scooted closer on his knees, breathing hard past open lips. The bangs in his eyes shielded his wanting gaze from her view. But when he finally reached her, and she could feel the hot, sticky hardness of his length against her ass, he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her up flush against his hard chest.

She threw her head back, arching deliciously as she did so. He took the opportunity to grab her generously proportioned breast, and give it a greedy squeeze. She tilted her neck to the side, and he accepted her offer by kissing and licking all that was bared to him. He ground himself against her; the softness of her back in contrast to the firm muscle of his abs. And while he used one hand to play with the fat of her chest, he let the other travel down her navel in a slow, sinuous movement. He grazed his fangs against the pulsepoint at the juncture of her neck, before clamping down superficially, barely breaking skin. He followed up with a soothing lick, and then a long, hard suck, finally leaving a mark as the vessels broke from the pressure.

She moaned at the sensation as he continued to roughly play with her breasts, and his hand finally completed its journey to rub forcefully into her clit. She shrieked, half in pleasure, half in pain, and she grabbed the hand busying itself in the curls at the juncture of her hip.

“Mnn. Tender,” she informed him, her voice a hoarse whine.

“Too tender?” he asked in a near whisper, his lips brushing against her cheek. She nodded the affirmative and he released her from his hold.

He ran the flat of his hand along the top of her back and she followed his command. She fell back down on her hands with her ass presented to him in the air. One hand grasped her hip as the other made a slow, pleasing trail up her spine. He bent over her as it made its way back down, before putting it to use lining himself up with her dripping center once more.

He slipped in much easier this time, as she was still very wet from his attentions. And when he was all the way inside her, he grabbed her hip at each side and pulled her to him harshly, rutting himself forward as he did.

His hips made contact with her ass with a resounding slap, and she shrieked- only in pleasure this time- as he snarled in contentment.

He picked up the pace, pounding feverishly this go; unleashing his demon speed as he forced his cock in and out of her tight passage.

She fit around him perfectly, as if made just for him. And he could have let himself go at any moment if he wished. But he wanted to make her cum one last time before he did, so he just kept stabbing her. Impaling her harshly on his huge demon cock.

When she finally cried out her rapture for the second time that evening, he released a snarl- and his seed- spilling it deep within her quivering womb. He stilled as he emptied himself into her, feeling her walls clench around his cock as she came hard around him.

He allowed her to lean forward, removing him from her as she did, and twisted herself onto her back as she fell onto the bed. He followed her quickly, resting his comfortable weight down on her. His face strategically resting on the beautiful swell of her breast.

She used both her hands to thread fingers through his hair. Running them vertically through the bangs at his temples all the way to his crown. His hair was wet and sticky, and she enjoyed the feeling as it transferred onto her trembling fingers.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. When his golden pools reopened, he looked up to find her smiling back down on him.

“So, you slept with a human, and the world didn’t end,” she teased. He gave his half-hearted rebuttal.

“Hn.”

She quit massaging his scalp to rub circles on his shoulders; drawing over the bones at the top down to the sculpted muscle at the top of his back.

“What now? Now that you’ve had your fun, are you going to go back to pretending you feel nothing for me?”

She knew his convictions, and that this could very well just be a lapse. The demon was overly proud, and there was a chance he would not allow their encounter to continue beyond simply satisfying his curiosity.

She knew this going in, but went through with it none the less. Because even if it was a one-time affair, it would be worth it for her. If he could walk away after this, then they truly did not belong together.

“There is a reason I was so resistant.” He craned his head up to take in her features completely. He placed a kiss against her chest before drawing his eyes up to her once more.

“I know that once a line is crossed, there is no going back.”


End file.
